It had to be you
by xfacexthisx
Summary: Song: It had to be you by Motion City Soundtrack. Roy missed Riza and wants Ed. Will it work out? [Songfic] [Oneshot] RoyEd. Some Royai RoyRiza


**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, Motion City Soundtrack, or any of the lyrics.  
**Song:** It Had To Be You by Motion City Soundtrack.  
**Note:** Everything in italics is lyrics, and I mean everything. Roy even says a line of the lyrics.  
See my profile for a link to listen to the song.  
**Fair warning:** RoyEd. That means yaoi.

**Roy Mustang's point of view.**

------------------------------------------------

_I'll get lost, messed up and bored when I'm alone too long  
I can't sleep, function or eat when I'm not with someone_

I grow bored with lying on the couch. Drowsily, I sit up and yawn. As tired as I am, lying on the couch is not putting me to sleep. My apartment is a mess. Clothes and papers are scattered everywhere.  
Food that I had taken a bite of and then given up on is resting in random places. I couldn't help it; I get bored with food so easily these days. It holds no appeal.  
I miss her.

_Late last fall, she ended it all and moved to who-knows-where  
__Just like that, she vanished and packed and never even called_

"I'm leaving you, Roy Mustang!" Riza said, and shot another bullet next to my head.  
I was unsure why she was angry. Maybe it was my flirting with other women. In the mist of my wondering, Riza threw her military pocket watch at me. It hit me in the chest, and the bruise it left would stay for weeks to come.  
I heard the door slam, and that was it. I haven't heard from her since.  
I yawn again and drag myself out of memories. Today I get to see Edward. Oops, I mean Fullmetal.  
I get dressed, and get in my car to drive to the motel that Ed—Fullmetal is staying at. Today, I am to drive Fullmetal to a meeting that is essential for both of us to attend. However, it is a few miles away, and hence the point of myself driving Fullmetal.

_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me?  
A kind of macabre and somber Wondertwin type of harmony_

"Hello, Colonel Bastard." Edward says, entering the car.  
"As much as you call me that, Edward, I disbelieve you hate me." I reply smoothly.  
"Whatever." Ed says, and turns to the look out the window. 'Damn he looks cute', I think.

_What if it was you?  
__You that I needed all along_

I find myself smiling for the first time in several weeks. Actually, it is the first time I have smiled since Riza left me. Also, for the first time, I realize that I am hungry. I hadn't eaten a real meal or finished any food since Riza left, either.  
"Hey, E—Fullmetal, what do you say we get some lunch?" I offer.  
"Okay." Edward sounds eager, probably due to the prospect of food. "But you're buying."  
I smirk.

_I felt like a fool,  
__Kicking and screaming and pretending we were wrong_

There is no way this is the Fullmetal I know. He's fun to be with. I suppose that he loosens up when I am not calling him short or giving him missions.  
The lunch we shared went by wonderfully. We actually laughed and chatted cheerfully.  
We go to the meeting that we have to attend, and afterwards, we find that we are both hungry again.

_Let's get wrecked on pop tarts and sex and see the Taj Mahal  
__Let's save birds from Prince William Sound and skateboard through the mall  
__Let's fight crime with mangoes and limes and join the PGA  
__Let's win big with every spin but hurry, I can't wait_

"Uhh. What do you call this again?" Edward asks.  
"A pop tart. I can't believe you've never had one before." I say.  
"Well, it's delicious."  
"Have you ever had a lime?" I ask, generally curious.  
"No." I have to smirk at Ed's answer. This should be fun.  
We stop by a fruit stand and I purchase a lime.  
"Here." I slice the lime into three pieces, cutting it in half and then cutting a slice off for Ed with my pocketknife and hand Ed a slice. I watch as the boy's lips pucker and his eyes bulge.  
"BASTARD!" Ed throws the piece at me. "Damn you!" Edward snatches one of the two remaining pieces of the lime from me and sprays it on his face. Luckily, he misses my eyes. Despite his supposed anger, Edward is smiling, I note.

_Do you spend a fortune on those late night prepaid television scams  
__In search of the perfect blender, steak knife and non-stick frying pan?_

"Hello, Perfect Cut. Would you like to purchase a deluxe knife set?" The woman over the phone asked. I slammed down the phone. At three a.m., when everyone else was asleep, it helped to hear a person's voice.  
"Roy? Come back to me." Edward says, cutting into my memory. I smile.

_What if it was you?  
__You that I needed all along  
__I felt like a fool  
__Thinking we were completely wrong  
__It seemed like a dream  
A__ beautiful scream  
__That echoed forever  
__And made us not afraid to feel a thing_

Okay, so I love Ed. Is that so wrong? I tried my hardest to mask it with insults and such, but today is ruining it all.  
Not that I care.  
I am not afraid. That is why I pick up the third and last piece of the lime and spray Ed with it.

_And after it ends  
We'll try to be friends  
They say..._

"_That what doesn't kill us makes us who we are_." I say at random. We are cleaning up in a bathroom. After all, lime's juice gets sticky once it dries.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Edward asks.  
"Well, you know that saying that goes 'That which doesn't kill us makes us stronger'?" I continue to where my thoughts are going.  
"Yes."  
"It's a crock of shit. I didn't get any stronger from fighting in the war, and did you get stronger from your experiences?" I ask, referring to Ed's failed human transmutation of his mother.  
"Hell no. I lost my arm and leg and almost lost my brother. If anything, I am weaker now than ever."  
"Exactly. But it made you who you are."

_All this time and everything's changed but I still feel the same_

We are emotionally closer now, at least I think so, but everything is the still going to be the same. We are still just co-workers, and I'm still just Colonel Bastard. The day comes to an end, and I am beginning to worry about everything being forgotten. I'm scared of letting go of everything we gained today.

_All good things eventually end and get washed down the drain_

"Hey, Fullmetal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I, uh, I had a lot of fun today."  
"...Okay." Edward says, and starts to exit the vehicle, refusing to acknowledge that we did anything besides go to a meeting.

_What a disaster it would be if you discovered that I cared  
__A little too much for friends but not enough to share_

I can't tell him I like him. He would hate me. He can't think of us as any more than co-workers, or at best, friends. However, can I accept this?

_What if it was you?  
__You that I needed all along  
__I felt like a fool  
__Now that I'm sure that I was wrong_

Still, today he made me feel the best I have felt since Riza left. There is no way that I can let this end.

_It had to be you. It had to be you. It had to be you.  
_After hesitating for a bit, I lean in towards Ed and kiss him.

_I knew it was you._  
Without even the slightest resistance, Ed kisses me right back.  
This is exactly who I needed.


End file.
